Wierd Dreams
by Steffi6400ii
Summary: An old case is showing up again and the genies to Sherlock Holmes and of corse is fellow friend and compangion Dr.J.Watson, is on the run again, but with all the wierd nightmares Holmes is having with the man hidding in the shadows, it isn't easy.
1. A trip to the hospital

HI!

It's my first ever made Sherlock Holmes FF, so please leave a review so I know how i can make it better ;P

* * *

He was laying down on the ground, he was hardly breathing, and his lips were turning into a mix of purple and blue. A gunshot came out of the blue air, and it hit him, there should have been blood floating out of his body, but there wasn't any blood to see at all. I looked back and saw a silhouette holding a gun in it's one hand. There was nothing but silence, not a single move was made. Until suddenly, I got stabbed by someone from behind with a knife, I couldn't feel a thing of it, and then everything turned black.

The sun were shining in trough a crack of the window, that wasn't entirely covert by the long red, but half burned (by a experimental mixture of chlorine, and hydrochloric that exploded.) curtain. Suddenly, there was someone knocking on the door, and before I could think of it, the door was opened, and of cause it was John H. Watson.

"Holmes, what are you doing?"

"What do it look like I'm doing. I'm trying to get some sleep for the first time, since that stupid -missing cat- case two days ago"

"Holmes, that was last week, six days ago to be precise... Holmes... Haven't you slept in six hole days. Seriously, haven't you considered to find a new case"

"Yes, but there ain't any cases, I have checked the papers... Since yesterday"

"Come on Holmes. There must be some kind of case that you can stick your head into"

Watson walked trough the room towards the curtains.

"No, please don't, please Watson, be a bit gentle to me"

He held both of the curtains sides in each of his hands, and then he tore them apart, with such rage and speed that the little bird in the corner got such a fright, that it made the cage that it were in, fall to the ground. But after it fell, the little door in the cage had opened, and the little bird was flying around freely in the room.

"Ohm... Holmes, since when do you have a bird?"

"What bird, I can't see any birds?"

"That bird that now are flying around in the room. Holmes?..."

Watson looked over, and got shocked over what he was seeing. I was laying half-dead down on the ground, could hardly breath, when suddenly I got a big bucket of cold water over me. I opened my eye's in the same second that the cold water was washed over me, but I still had a hard time breathing.

"Holmes are you okay, what have you now done to your self?"

"Nothing... I have just drunken a bit, don't worry I'll be perfectly fine …"

"Holmes, stay with me here... What kind of drink?"

"it's over there.. on the table next to the window..."

Watson rushed over to get the bottle that was standing on the table like I had told him. Watson took it in his hands, and lifted it up to his nose so he could smell to it, and maybe find out what kind of mixture I had been drinking. He knew what it was, he turned around and looked at me with a frightened gaze.

"Holmes, I'm sorry but, why in hell do you have a bottle of methanol standing in your room, how stupid can a man be...Wait, don't answer, that's not important right now. The important thing now is to get you some ethanol, and stacks of it. Hey, Holmes... You shouldn't have any ethanol standing around, wouldn't you"

"Over there..."

"Of cause... why doesn't that surprise me?"

Watson hurried over to get the ethanol. He rushed back, and squatted beside me. The breathing was getting worse, and I blacked out.

I couldn't move, my hands and feet were tide up with thick robes. The only thing I knew, was that I had the worst headache of my entire life. I almost couldn't see a thing, except a gleam from a little window in the wall with bars in front of it, were you could see the moon. (It was full moon.) I could hear foot steps, coming towards me. The only thing I could see of him was a rough sketch, standing in the shadows. He wouldn't show me his face, not that I asked. But like last time, we didn't say a word, didn't make a move, not that I could. He just stood there. The moon suddenly made the room brighter. The most of his face was still laying in the shadows but his eyes were not. His grey eyes pierced out of the shadows, but he weren't looking at me. He was looking at something, or someone behind me. But before I could think it threw, he took a gun from behind his back in one of his hands, and pointed it towards me and said, "Goodbye my friend, I hope we'll see each other in the future, that lays a head of you". And then he shot me, but again, there wasn't any kind of pain.

I woke up, to see that I was laying in the hospital. Watson was sleeping in a red leather chair next to the window, he was snoring a bit, but it wasn't that bad. I looked around in the room, but stopped when I was passing the door, to see that there was standing a beautiful, tall, blond nurse with perfectly red lips. She was coming towards me, in her polished black shoes with heels. The nurse uniform was forming her body, so you could see her curves, from her shoulders down to her hips. And then she asked :

"So what's your excuse to look at me, on that kind of way"

"Ohm... Nothing, I'm sorry, it's just that... you're really beautiful"

"I know, the guys around here says that 24-7 to me"

"Well, but have you ever been on a date, with somebody who said that you were beautiful"

"actually, now that you ask about it, no, or at least not yet"

"Well, if you were interested, I would gladly try to go on a date with you"

"Well I guess that's a date then. Hello, my name is Emily, Emily Swift"

"Well I'm pleased to meet you Emily. My name is Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes, but you can call me Holmes"

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Mr. Holmes. Well I guess I'll see on Friday then"

"I guess so"

"Then goodbye for now Mr. Holmes"

She walked out as elegant as when she walked in. But before she walked out of the door, she turned around, and blew a kiss to me, but at the same time she blinked with one eye, and then she disappeared down the hallway.

"You just couldn't resist it, could you?"

Watson had opened his eyes and was looking at me with "You're a complete idiot" look. He stood up from the red chair, and clicked on a red button. And then he just left. I could hear foot steps coming towards me, and suddenly a big fat women came in through the door. She also had red lipstick on, but instead of blond hair, she had black greasy hair. She also had a brownish black beauty dot on her cheek, and I think there was hair on it. She made me get chills, in a bad way.

"Did you call for a nurse, Mcdreamy"

She said with a deep flirty voice. I got chills ALL over my body this time

"No, I didn't, so now you can go again."

She got a sad look in her eyes, and walked slowly away crying. I stood up, and tried to get my balance back, then I went over to get my jacket, that was hanging on the wall left to the bed. I got out on the street and tried to get a horse carriage. Finally there was a horse carriage that could drive me home, but I wasn't alone in the carriage, there was a tall man in it, he was sitting in the more dark side of it. There were nothing but silence, and before I could get a better look at him, the carriage stopped and he jumped of. But something about him felled so familiar, like I had met him before.

* * *

HI...again! As i said in the beginning... Please leave a review ;P Oh, and hope that you liked chapter 1 of my story C YAH SOON!


	2. Chapter:

**Chapter 2**

I was four blocks away from 221B Baker street, when the horse carriage suddenly stopped. I stuck my head out of the window, to see what was going on. There was blood on the street right in front of the carriage. A young girl was laying dead in the blood. But before I could think it thought, I recognized the young girl, her red lips and her long blond curly hair, and at last, her beautiful body. It was Emily. Emily was the dead girl laying on the ground, but why, and who did it. I jumped out of the carriage right away. The police had surrounded the hole area, even Watson was there, I walked over to him, but it was like he couldn't see me at first.

-Watson?

-Oh, Holmes, you're here.

-Yes, I was feeling perfectly fine, oh and before I forget it, I have to talk you after this, okay.

Well, don't just stand there, tell me, what was the cause of her death?

-She's been stabbed down from behind 13 times, but her wrist is also cut and with the same knife. It looks like the cut in the wrist was made first.

-So that must mean that before he stabbed her... and after he couldn't just have cut her in the wrist without she would had noticed it. He must have drugged her in an ally, and then he had cut her wrist, and then he just let her bleed to death. But without any pain.

-An amazing conclusion Holmes. Now's the only question left, who did it.

-Good question Watson. See you at home.

-But Holmes, aren't you gonna finish this case?

I didn't answer, I just walked away thinking about the mysterious man from the carriage. He seemed so familiar, like I have met before, but where? When I came home, I walked directly over to the living room or more my thinking room with all my experiments, It's also where I past out. I closed the curtains like they were last time I saw them. I turned around and saw a bottle ethanol standing on the floor, and I remembered what happened, and what Watson had done for me. And without thinking more about it, I sat down in my big red chair and made myself comfy. At the same time a little bird flew up from behind my chair, It flew around in the room in about an half hour, till it finally got tired and came down to the floor. In the same minute Watson tore the door open, and began to yell at me as always. And of cause the bird flew up and started making noise again.

-Holmes, why did you just walk out on me like that? And now that I think of it, when in the world have you ever left a case unsolved? Seriously Holmes, what has been wrong with you this last few days? Answer me Holmes.

-Fine, do you really wanna know what's going on inside of my mind? Then fine... I have had dreams, or more likely nightmares, about a man killing over and over again, but it doesn't hurt. Watson, it's driving me nuts.

-I don't think I understand, you're having nightmares about a man killing you, and you can't feel any thing when he kills you, I can't really see the problem in that.

-The problem is that it's like I have met him before, it's like I know him from somewhere.

-I see, when did this called nightmares start?

-About two days ago, why?

-Nothing, it's just that if we are going to solve this little problem of yours, it's important to gather some facts, for example, how did that murder of yours look like?

-I don't know.

-You don't know, how can you not notice the face of a man who is killing you?

-What I meant was that I couldn't see him, he always stands in the shadows, but there was one time when the room got brighter, a part of his face got visible, but the only thing I saw was his grey eyes.

-I'll take that as a no. What about the place, where were you in your dreams?

-The first dream I ain't really sure about, but if I should make a guess I would say a kind of hallway. The second dream was ether in a basement or a jail cell.

-Haven't you had more dreams?

-I said it has going on like this in two days, not more.

Watson began to walk back and forth, thinking about our little discussion. Not that I'm some kind of mind reader, I could see it in his face, the movements and the wrinkling on his forehead. I think I'm spending to much time with him, but in the end I wouldn't have it any other way. It was getting late and Watson needed to get home, if he should be able to get some sleep. It was about midnight when I finally fell asleep.

-Well hello again my old friend.

I was dreaming. It was his voice, the man from the shadows, he was talking to me.

-Well, aren't you going to say something or what?

-Who are you... Let me see your face?

-Did you really think is was gonna be that easy, well, you were wrong.

I was standing in some kind of warehouse or something, there was a lot of different sizes of boxes standing around in this big building. Some of the things in the building was also covered by white curtains.

-answer me, who are you?

-Oh me, I'm just an old friend of yours.

-Why do I keep seeing you in my dreams?

-Because I'm the case your never solved.

-What do you mean about "the case your never solved". I have solved every case I have meet on my way in life, so what case are you referring to?

-That you have to find out for your self.

After that he disappeared out in the shadows.

-Holmes...? Wake up...

-What... Why are you here, but more important way did you wake me up?

-Holmes you're not gonna believe what happened to me on the way back home yesterday. I met the police inspector, and he told me that the stabbed down girl reminded him of another case two years ago. He also said that you were involved with the case, so how can it be that I don't know anything about it?

I knew what he was talking about, I just had forgotten all about it.

-Watson you're a genius.

-Thanks... Again why is it that I'm a genius.

-The dream, the unsolved case, but the big question is still standing about who that guy is.

-Holmes... what is going on?

-See Watson let us start with the dream I just had. I was in some kind of warehouse, I talked with the guy hiding in the shadows, he said that the reason about me seeing him in my dreams, is because he's the case I never could solve. I didn't remember any case that I hadn't solved, but you my friend, just lifted a little part of the mystery. And about the unsolved case, it also about a girl who got cut in her wrist, before she was stabbed down in her back 13 times, not more, not less.

-But why couldn't you solve the case?

-Because there wasn't enough evidence to arrest anybody, that's why I never finished the case.

-But what are you going to do about it now?

-I figure it out on the way.

After that I ran over to get my jacket, and then I made my way over to the police station, with Watson just walking comely after me. When I arrived, I ran over to talk the police chief into giving him me his keys to the criminal files. It didn't really work out like I had planed, but I, or Watson had thought of a backup plan. We are going to pick the lock into the criminal files, the only problem now is to detract the security police man who is watching over the files, and that's were Watson comes into the picture. So while Watson is distracting the security police man, I'm gonna pick the lock open, find the file about the case two years ago, give Watson the sign that I'm done, and that's the plan. We followed the plan down to the last detail, and it actually worked.

-And what now Holmes. You have the files.

-Here is what we're gonna do, we're going to solve this case.

-But Holmes, it's two years ago, and even then you couldn't solve it, so how are you going to solve the case now?

-I don't know, but there's one thing I know and that is, that you and my intelligence are going to blow this case away once and for all.

-Year... you just get started with that while I take a little walk...

-Do you have a date?

-of cause not, I'm way to busy to have a girlfriend.

-Oh come on Watson, you can't lie to me. Cause If you were telling the truth you wouldn't go for a walk, you hate going for a walk, but because you were lying so badly and couldn't think of anything better then going for a walk, I would guess you're a bit late too. But that's only a guess.

I smiled and grind a little.

-Fine you're right, happy now, can I go?

-Yes, sent her my greetings, see you in the morning I suppose.

-Of cause.

Watson grabbed is coat from the table next to the door,and rushed down the satires. In the rest of the night I was siding looking the hole case throw until I fell asleep.

-Well hello again, how do you do?

-Perfectly fine, thank you.

This time I was in a dark room were I couldn't even see one little bit of light. The only thing that I was pretty sure about that was in the room, was the man hiding in the shadows.

-What now, I have the case file that I couldn't solve two years, but there is one question I keep asking myself, why are you involved in this case?

-Cause I hired the murderer who killed the three girls.

-Wait a minute, did you just say three girls?

-Yes, but only two of them were found.

A spotlight turned on, and it pointed down on me.

-Tell me, how can I figure out this case?

-You can't... you'll need help, a lot of help. But don't worry, you'll figure it out, and who knows maybe we will meet again, but next time in the real world.

The spotlight was turn off and on again, but this time it wasn't pointing down on me, this time it was shining down on a door standing 2 feet away from me.

-If you go through this door you will return to the real world, but before you that, do you have any more questions that's involved in this case?

-Only one, why did you kill Emily, why that girl?

-Because she reminded me of my wife that died in a fire five years ago. Are we done here now?

-Yes, we're done.

I began to walk towards the door when It began opening by it self. The most powerful light was coming in through it, I didn't look back, cause I knew that I needed to get out through the door as fast as possible.


	3. Chapter::

**Chapter 3**

I woke up with books and papers lying all over the floor. I closed my eyes again, but before I could relax, in came Watson with the daily paper in his hand.

"Here, read it." He passed it across to me.

"Another young lady has been found, laying dead on the streets and, like the other two, she's also been cut in the wrists before she was stabbed 13 times in her back." Watson explained.

"Actually, 4 women have died, but one of them was never found. But let's skip the boring part and go straight to how your date with your little girlfriend was." I smirked.

"It was fine, thank you, now can we concentrate on the important thing?" He said, probably thinking that I was a total ass.

"Did you kiss her?" I couldn't stop myself.

"It's none of your business Holmes." He was getting flustered.

"So you did kiss her."

"Fine, I kissed her, are you happy now?"

"I'm actually feeling quite optimistic, thanks for asking." I smiled.

Normally Watson would do something that I had to figure out, but this time he didn't do anything. He just stood there looking out the window, hiding his face. I choose not to ask him about it, I didn't want to ruin the _whole _day for him.

"So what now, any suggestions?" I said, trying to get him focused on something else.

"Not really, I just think that we should wait until a new clue comes up." For a moment I thought that Watson had gone mad, but he always ended up being right, so I just leaned back and tried to get some sleep.

...

When I woke up I realized that I hadn't had my usual nightmare, and it's been several days since I had a normal blackout dream (it's when you don't dream anything), but even then I still felt tired. Tired of the murders, tired of the little voice in my head that keep saying the same thing over and over again: 'In the end you will fail in your own game, and then you'll surrender.'

Another thing that was weird was that Watson didn't show up at all throughout the whole day. I hadn't said anything wrong... had I?

After an hour with just looking into space, I called Mrs. Hudson. It didn't take her long to get from the kitchen and into what she called "The life threatening zone". She had stopped cleaning my room since the accident that happened about a year ago, where I may have accidentally started a little campfire in the lower part of her maid uniform.

I heard footsteps from outside the door. The door was opened and in stuck Mrs. Hudson's head. She looked pretty nervous.

"Well?" She asked like the only thing she wanted was to pack her stuff an take a vacation that would never end.

"Well what?" I responded.

"You called me, Sir?"

"Oh... That's right, I wanted to ask if you had seen Watson, not that I was worried or any thing, it's just that I need to ask him something." I tried not to seem too soft and sweet.

"No Sir, I haven't seen him today, but he seemed pretty upset on his way out the door."

"When was that?"

"Last night Sir, you haven't said anything to upset him, have you?" She paused. "... He's a good guy, you're lucky to have him as your friend." She said with a bossy tone in her voice.

"We're not... We're colleagues" I said, knowing that I was lying.

"Everybody knows that you and Watson are the best friends ever and you know it too, so drop the attitude and get your ass moving." She said with an even more bossy tone than before.

….

It was the beginning on a new - but so far not so beautiful - day in London, a thick fog had been laid over the streets of London. The sun was hiding behind the many dirty clouds in sky, and it was almost impossible to see anything, but I knew the streets in and out like my own leaning chair.

It was pretty cold, but it didn't stop me from looking for Watson, maybe he stopped by his new girlfriend's house and had chosen to stay for the night. One thing was definitely clear…actually no. It wasn't clear in any way... The thing is that I really couldn't see anything, the fog had already gotten thicker, so I chose to head back home, but it had shown to be a little bit harder than I thought it would be.

When I finally found the way back it was getting dark outside, and I was freezing. On my way up to my room I walked into Mrs. Hudson, who seemed like she was going to feint when she first saw me, as she bumped into me and dropped the laundry on the stairs.

"Sorry Mr. Holmes, can you please help me?" She asked nervously

"Not right now, sorry." I began walking up the stairs like before just a bit faster.

"Holmes your tea is in the kitchen, can you please get it yourself, my hands are full." she said sounding more desperate for every word she said.

"Not right now, maybe later." I said absently, only two steps from the door.

"No!" She yelled.

I turned around to see what was wrong with her, but I didn't even got a chance to look before I heard footsteps from the other side of the door. I opened it and turned on the light, seeing only the back of a man. The back of Watson. I was so shocked that I took the pistol on the table, not that I planned to use it or anything. It was just for safety, you could call it defence or something like that.

"Watson?" I said totally confused of the situation.

"It's not what you think Holmes, I was just checking if..." He tried to explain but I interrupted him.

"I was out looking for you the hole day, and in all that time you have been here messing around in all my things, what were you trying to find?" I said, already having a thought or two of my own.

"Nothing Holmes. I just wanna make sure that you're fine, that's all."

"As if you're looking for the shares, for what else could it be, I would guess that you needed money to buy your new girlfriend a little gift, perhaps a necklace?" I said knowing he hadn't any answer on it.

We sat down and talked about it, who should get the most and who should get less. We ended up saying that we would split it in half so we both would get a part of it. Normally I get the biggest part, but now Watson has a _girlfriend_.


	4. Chapter:::

**Chapter 4**

A diamond is a girls best friend... Or that's at least what my mom always used to tell my dad, after he had gotten his paycheck from work. What I'm trying to say is that Watson actually bought Johanna a silver necklace, or that's what Watson told me her name was, Johanna. After my research, she´s living in the old mansion up the hill, or another way of telling it... Her dad is one of the richest people in hole London, and after what Watson has told me, she was tall, blond and had "Eyes as blue as the ocean when the moon is shining upon it"... Watson came batching in two hours ago, that's when he started to annoy me with all his "Oh she's just so perfect" and " Holmes, promise me that you won't ever meet her and then, Well...By being you, scare her away". It continued until it was time to meet with his date, Johanna, it was like being in heaven, but for me it was like I'd just puked Watson with my violin stick. After he had left I just sad there, all alone in the darkness with only the moon to bright up the room, just sitting in my own thoughts thinking "What if... What if he was speaking the truth, all about me failing in my own game, and what did he mean when he said that I would surrender...Surrender for what and who."

**Watson´s point of view**

I was on my way to meet my beloved Johanna, (I was going to pick her up) when suddenly I stopped by the gate were if you followed the path you would end up standing by the front door. The reason why I stopped was that i saw a man with roses standing outside her front door, ringing on the door bell. The door was opened and out came her father, he began yelling like crazy, saying she wasn't interested and that he should get the hell off his propriety... I hoped that when he said "she" that he didn't mean Johanna. The stranger left and I was free to go, though I was a bit worried about Johanna´s dad. He was like an angry bulldog watching after the mail-man. I threw myself together and began very slowly to walk. It took me a while to get up to the front door, many thoughts threw around in my mind. I looked at my watch, I was 20 minutes late. I couldn't delay it anymore. I rang on the door bell, sweating like a pig. Again the door was opened by Johanna´s father, he didn´t look very exited on seeing me, but after a minute or two the silence was broken by Johanna. She kissed her dad goodbye, took my hand and left.

"I would like to apologies for my fathers behavior, he´s just trying to keep me safe" Johanna said while starring downwards, like she was ashamed of it.

"I can´t see anything wrong in that your dad´s trying to protect you"

"Don´t take it the wrong way, it...it´s just that, oh, forget it" I stopped, still holding her hand. I lifted her head so I could look her in the eyes.

"Darling, you know that you can tell me anything right?"

"Of cause I know that John. It´s just that everybody is treating me like a kid, like I can´t do anything on my own. I wanna decide who i´m dating, John, I wanna date you, without needing my dad´s permission. I really like you John Watson." She said, while she began smiling. I just smiled back at her, there was no need for words.

I woke up socking wet and with what I think, the worst headache i´v ever had in my entire life. I tried to remember what had happened last night when I was out with Johanna, but I couldn´t. I had a strong bitter taste in my mouth, that would take several days to wash out. My teeth hurt so badly that I couldn´t eat, but the worst thing of them all was when I walked past the mirror in the hallway, that´s when it hit me. I´d been in a fight. What I saw in the mirror was me, with morning hear, swollen lips and a blue eye. I hurried on some cloth and almost jumped out of the door on my way out. Destination: Holmes. I walked in, seeing everything as I left it, even Holmes...or actually he was not sitting in the same position, but in the same place. His leaning chair. I began talking, cause even if he didn´t move or showed any signs on him being awake, or even alive, I knew that he was.

"Holmes, something has happened" I said pointing on my eye.

"I´m sure it´s not as bad as you think" he said turning his head away from the light and into the shadows.

"Holmes, take a look at me and say that i´m fine"

"You´re fine Watson, would you now please let me sleep" he said not even taking a glance at me.

"You have had the hole night to sleep Holmes... Rise and shine" at the same time I ripped the window´s certain to the side, so all of the shadows in the room disappeared.

"Actually no... I was out last night, keeping an eye on you and your precious Johanna, and trust me my friend. You blew it." he finally stood up, but yet with closed eyes. It was first when he stumbled into the same table for the third time In a rove that he finally opened his eyes.

"You did what?... wait so you know what happened last night when I was with Johanna."

"Indeed I do" he said with a I-wanna-have-something-in-return kind of voice.

"Holmes... do you always have to get something in return?"

"I could just tell you, but that wouldn´t be fun"

"Not everything have to be fun Holmes, you know that"

"Watson you know that you aren´t getting any where, just ask me what I wanna have back in return" He said sounding tired of talking.

"Fine...What do you wanna have in return?" of cause Sherlock began smiling.

"You have to arrange a dinner in one of the finest restaurants in hole London"

"For who...i don´t know anyone who would go out and eat with you" He just sat there, smiling because I didn´t get it, but then something clicked.

"Never...Holmes, you are never gonna meet Johanna, you maid well get jousted to the thought"

Sherlock began moving back to his comfy chair, but stopped beside me so we stood shoulder to shoulder.

"Well then I guess you don´t wanna know why you should apologies over for Johanna"


End file.
